criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
No Honor Among Thieves
No Honor Among Thieves is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred eleventh case of the game and the fifty-fifth case of Pacific Bay. It is the fifth case to take place in Paradise City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Chief Marquez ordered the player and Frank Knight to subdue the heist crew at the Mennagio Casino's vault while Amy Young was guarding the airport located at the Wastes of Pacific Bay to prevent the heist crew from seeking escape. The team were too late as the heist crew succeeded in looting the casino based on the damage done to the vault. More so, Louis De Rico, the ex-con and the leader of the heist crew, was found dead at the Mennagio Casino's vault, holding a compromised gas mask cold to the touch. The player shipped the body to Roxie Sparks, only to find out from the coroner that the killer compromised the gas mask with ammonia and other poisonous gases, making the murder premeditated and registering the compromised gas mask as the murder weapon. Eugenia Hestentrope came to survey the damage done to the casino knowing that Louis would loot the vault, her suspicions of the ex-con doing so were right. In doing so, she became a suspect in a murder investigation for the second time. Amy frantically told Papa Quansah to drop his weapon after Frank exposed a clown as the foreign warlord. Quansah, Danny Moto, Jezebel Lopez, and Freddy Gomez were arrested for their involvement of the heist, grounds for a mass arrest spree by the Pacific Bay Police Department. The heist crew and Eugenia were interrogated grievously until Danny was found to be the one responsible for grand manslaughter. Louis recruited Danny as a lockpicker for the heist crew but when Danny realized that all Louis can commit to were empty promises, Danny had to something to grab the money and make Louis pay for his unwillingness to give Danny a heft sum of the cut. Danny believed he deserved generous credit for his lockpicking skills, although he took account of Jezebel's sex appeal and Freddy's wax statue-making expertise but Danny felt that Louis had a secondary motive for the heist, so he told Papa Quansah to blow the vault up for what Louis was seeking for. Pre-mortem Danny rigged Louis's gas mask so that he would not leave the Mennagio alive. Once Louis was dead, Danny stuck around for a bit until he confirmed Louis was dead, and then ran with as much money he needed and fled the scene of the crime. Frank felt that Danny was taking things to the edge, so he allowed the player to ship the underaged college student to face trial. Facing Judge Dante, Danny told the honorable judge that there's no honor among thieves, but the Judge cut the conversation short by issuing a 50-year jail sentence for Danny's involvement in the heist of the Mennagio Casino and the premeditated poisoning of Louis De Rico. The other heist crew members were sentenced off-screen, but Chief Marquez felt that an audit of the heist crew, Danny included, was necessary. Eugenia's troubles continued to escalate as Amy found out that Louis was taking orders by a mysterious heist mastermind who knew that plutonium was stored in the vault of the Mennagio, suggesting that greater troubles in Pacific Bay await. Danny was interrogated on the sixth member of the heist (who's supposed to be the crew's mastermind behind-the-scenes), in which he vaguely told the team that member was "someone you know very well", suggesting that the team would face an atomic threat for the days to come. Stats Victim *'Louis De Rico' (found dead in a casino vault) Murder Weapon *'Gas Mask' Killer *'Danny Moto' Suspects C111EHestentrope.png|Eugenia Hestentrope C111JLopez.png|Jezebel Lopez C111DMoto.png|Danny Moto C111PapaQuansah.png|Papa Quansah C111FGomez.png|Freddy Gomez Killer's Profile *The killer has a cough. *The killer knows lock picking. *The killer has an orange dye stain. *The killer weighs 150 pounds. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C111S1A.png|Vault C111S1B.png|Stacks of Money C111S2A.png|Headquarters C111S2B.png|Headquarters Table C111S3A.png|Airport Ramp C111S3B.png|Crashed Van Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sewer Map, Threat Letter; New Suspect: Eugenia Hestentrope) *Ask Eugenia Hestentrope about the heist. *Examine Sewer Map. (Result: Headquarters’ Location) *Investigate Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Headquarters’ Location identified; Clues: Sports Bag, Torn Photo) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Faded Tag) *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: Victim’s Message; New Suspect: Jezebel Lopez) *Talk to Jezebel Lopez about her involvement in the heist. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Message unraveled) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim; New Suspect: Danny Moto) *Ask Danny Moto about his involvement in the heist. (Prerequisite: Photo of Victim restored) *Examine Threat Letter. (Result: Strange Shape) *Analyze Strange Shape. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows lock picking) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gas Mask; Attribute: The killer has a cough) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Papa Quansah about his involvement in the heist. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Airport Ramp. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Wooden Crate, Gas Mask) * Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Open Crate) * Examine Open Crate. (Result: Glass Eyes) * Analyze Glass Eyes. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Freddy Gomez) *Talk to Freddy Gomez about his possible involvement in the heist. (Prerequisite: Glass Eyes analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Convention Stand) * Investigate Headquarters Table. (Prerequisite: Talk to Freddy Gomez; Clues: Torn Paper, Briefcase) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Hundred Dollar Bill) * Ask Jezebel about her note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Hundred Dollar Bill restored) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) * Analyze Open Briefcase. (12:00:00) *Talk to Danny about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Open Briefcase analyzed) * Examine Gas Mask. (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyze Orange Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a dye stain) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Eugenia about her trying to leave town. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Crashed Van. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Money Bag, Torn Paper) * Examine Money Bag. (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Targets) * Question Quansah about planning to kill the others in the heist. (Prerequisite: Targets unraveled) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Collage) * Analyze Collage. (09:00:00) * Question Freddy about the scrapbook. (Prerequisite: Collage analyzed) * Investigate Stacks of Money. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Safe, Toolbox) * Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Device) * Analyze Device. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 150 pounds) * Examine Toolbox. (Result: Glove) * Analyze Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Big Heist: Part 5. (No stars) The Big Heist: Part 5 * Question Jezebel about he heist details. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist) * Investigate Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Talk to Jezebel Lopez; Clues: Locked Briefcase) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Torn Document) * Examine Torn Document. (Result: Mysterious Message) * Analyze Mysterious Message. (09:00:00) * Interrogate Papa Quansah about the mastermind behind the heist. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Message analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Airport Ramp. (Prerequisite: Talk to Papa Quansah; Clues: Crate of Loot) * Examine Crate of Loot. (Result: Earpiece) * Analyze Earpiece. (06:00:00) * Interrogate Jezebel about the mastermind behind the heist. (Prerequisite: Earpiece analyzed; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Check up on Eugenia Hestentrope. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist) * Investigate Vault. (Prerequisite: Talk to Eugenia Hestentrope; Clues: Faded File) * Examine Faded File. (Result: Mennagio Inventory) * Analyze Mennagio Inventory. (06:00:00) * Question Eugenia about the plutonium. (Prerequisite: Mennagio Inventory analyzed; Reward: SWAT Uniform) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *''All'' Additional Investigation legs of Paradise City, this case included, are named differently to ensure continuity with the district's plot. Hence, The Big Heist: Part 5. *All suspects in this case made at least one previous appearance prior to the events of this case. *This case and The Poisoned Truth are the only cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *Due to content canon to the story, three things happen in this case: **Four out of the five characters were arrested due to their participation in the heist. ***As opposed to There Will Be Blood, only Danny Moto was indicted and sentenced. **The killer gets interrogated after being indicted for grand manslaughter. **Those who sustained a cough animate during gameplay. *The clown mask artwork in the cover image of Chapter 2 is similar to the artwork on the video game Payday: The Heist. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Paradise City